Don't
by Fayth3
Summary: Hermione needs to get up for school. Yeah. Not happening.


**Don't.**

A slender white hand slipped out from between the cotton sheets and slapped at the irritating buzzing that emanated from the clock by the bed.

It took several tries before the shrill noise was abruptly shut off and the hand slid back under the warm covers.

"Five more minutes," someone slurred.

But the alarm had done its job and the mountainous duvet shifted as a body grudgingly relinquished sleep and tried to get ready to greet the day. One long leg dropped out off the edge and a sharp gasp confirmed that the room was nowhere near as warm as the bed had been.

Hermione didn't want to get up. Of course she never wanted to get up and get going, Hermione was _not_ a morning person. Harry and Ron were used to her fumbling monosyllabic ways and just pushed

the coffee her way and waited for her to wake up.

She gave a seconds thought to just turning over and falling back to sleep; but if she wanted to be ready for class she had to move. Now.

She pushed the duvet aside and sat up shaking her head, her unruly mass of hair flying every which way as she tried to focus. She leaned forward and started to push herself off the bed only to be pulled back by two arms snaking their way around her waist.

With a quick tug she was yanked back into the bed and the covers once again draped over her head.

She giggled as she was enveloped in strong muscly arms. "Stop it!"

"No," was the muttered reply and her captor pulled her to his chest, nuzzling at her neck. "'s too early."

"It's not," she argued, trying to ignore the flutters in her stomach as his hands roamed over her back. "We have to get up. I'm not facing Potions on an empty stomach again. Professor Snape made some downright rude comments about my stomach rumbling last time I skipped."

"Sod him," was the eloquent reply.

"Ew," she said feelingly and pulled back to escape from his embrace but his arms were a like a vise pulling her ever closer to his hot body.

A hand slid up her thigh, curving over her hip and tickling her waist. "Stay," he whispered. "stay right here."

"We can't."

"Can." He set about distracting her. "Go on."

She wriggled against the hand tracing little circles on her waist and allowed her lips to curve at the petulant sound of his voice. Hermione was genuinely regretful. She adored it when he got playful like this. It was such a change from the haughty persona that he presented to the rest of the world. It was like she was the only one who ever got to see this side of him.

But it couldn't last, she really had to get ready for school.

She flipped the top of the sheet back, exposing pale blond hair and slate gray eyes to the bright morning sun that filtered through the windows.

"Draco," she reached up to smooth her fingers through the satin soft strands. "We have to get up. We'll be late."

"Don't care," Draco draped one leg over hers and slid it between her thighs. "Let's call down sick and spend the day in bed."

One of her eyebrows shot into her hairline. "On a school day?"

He groaned as she pushed his hands away and tried to get out of bed again. She rolled over and edged towards the end of the bed. His body instantly cooled as she moved away and he resented the loss of warmth.

Sliding quickly after her retreating body, Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and dropped open mouthed kisses to her neck. His hands wandered up and down, caressing every inch of her he could. He loved her body, it was soft and supple. He loved her mind, he loved her attitude and her sense of humor. He loved everything about her.

Except her insistence that she had to go to class.

He bit down on her collar bone. "Stay."

Hermione surrendered to the feel of little kisses sliding down her throat and sighed in deep bliss, her stomach doing little flip flops as he worked on the exact spot that melted her bones.

She leaned back against him, arching her neck to allow him to reach the one spot that drove her crazy. His lips hovered over it.

"Will you stay?"

Hermione groaned, his question somehow retrieving her brain. "No."

She sat up quickly and yanked herself out of bed and out of his reach before she could change her mind.

Draco pouted and flopped back against the pillows. "Not fair!"

He looked so much like a child denied a treat that Hermione softened. "Poor baby. I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise."

One elegant eyebrow rose. "Why wait for tonight? Just come on back to bed and all is forgiven."

Hermione grinned as she rooted around for her clothes. "Uh huh, and when neither of turns up for breakfast, or Potions? Or any class today?"

He shrugged. "We both caught the same thing."

"And that would be?"

"Something that requires several days bed rest."

As she grabbed her bra Hermione smirked at him. "Rest is the last thing I do in bed with you, Malfoy."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Granger."

He watched as she pulled on her underwear, the teal bra and panties yanked fresh from her bag. She had taken to keeping clean underwear shrunk in her school bag just in case they got the opportunity to be together. He had toyed with offering her a drawer to keep them in in his room, but the idea never made it past his lips.

His brain would mutter something about nosy house elfs and what would happen if anyone discovered ladies underwear in his room. But he knew that he didn't want to risk scaring Hermione away if she wasn't at the same place he was.

With an affectionate smile he watched her wriggle into her school skirt. She really had no idea how beautiful she was and exactly how much he cared.

She was careful never to ask, never to demand too much and it just made him want to give her more.

_Ask,_ he all but begged in thought, _ all you have to do is ask and I'll give you the world._

Hermione noticed his staring."What?"

He licked his lips. "You are gorgeous."

A blush drifted up from her chest and he gazed in rapt fascination. "Come back to bed, Granger. Crawl back in here with me and we can—"

"Shag?" she interrupted in amusement.

"I was gonna say talk," he shrugged one shoulder, "but we can do that too."

"Talk?" Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and pulled one long sock on. "Talk about what?"

"Us."

She froze, her actions stilling before she flicked her hair over her shoulder casually. "Isn't that usually the girl's line, Malfoy? Wanting to talk about relationships and stuff?"

"You've never brought it up," he raised his arms to tuck behind his head. "Maybe it's time."

"Now?" she gave a small laugh. "Uh huh, its time to get ready for class." she gestured at the ticking clock and Malfoy shot it a glare.

_iTraitor/i_

"I'm not going to class," he decided as she grabbed her shirt. "I'm staying here."

"Suit yourself."

He grinned at her back.

"Oh yeah. I'm going to lie right here and think about last night. I'm going to think about you coming into my room in that tiny little skirt and too tight shirt."

"Too tight?" Hermione looked down at her school issue shirt.

Draco waved his hand dismissively. "It's my fantasy. Tight shirt and golden eyes."

That made her smile. "My eyes are hazel."

"Not when you're aroused," he smirked at the red that flushed over her cheeks. "Then they are the perfect gold. You dropped your bag and before it hit the floor you were in my arms against the wall."

She swallowed.

"I started by kissing your neck, dropping baby kissed down that luscious column, nibbling on your sweet skin. You taste like peaches and cream." He closed his eyes. "You grabbed my hair, tugging me where you wanted me to go, desperate for me to touch you."Please," you begged, "please." I ran my hands under your skirt, your skin so hot it burned me. You wrapped your legs around my waist writhing and wriggling and..."

"Stop!" Hermione choked, her face flushed and breathing loud. "Merlin, Malfoy, I have to go to class like this!"

He opened his eyes and saw how his words had affected her. "Then don't go." He pushed back the covers and showed her what his own words and the memory of her had done to him. "It's not fair to leave either of us this way."

She bit her lip, driving him just a little bit more crazy. "Malfoy, I can't skive off lessons. You know me, I can't."

He lurched forwards and knelt in front of her. "I know you better than you think. I know that everyone else thinks you're just books and cleverness; and that Hermione Granger would never bunk off school. Not to get laid, not to have fun. Serious, straight-laced Granger." He swallowed. "But I know you better. I know that you have fire inside and passion that could incinerate the whole damned school. I know that you are more than what they see, more than they deserve and I want to spend the day showing you. Granger, I need you. Let me show you."

He reached out for her and tugged her to him, her knees banging against the end of the bed. His face was level with her cleavage but he didn't take the easy option. Instead he reached up and cupped her cheek pulling her down for the sweetest, softest, most gentle brush of lips.

"Draco," she whispered against his mouth, "I have to—"

"Don't tell me you're leaving, please stay just a little longer. We've got this, just you and me and no one can come between us, not my father, not your friends. If we leave now we have to let those people back into our lives. They'll ruin this fire we've got going. Yes, we can reclaim it but, Merlin, Granger, it feels so good this morning."

"Yes it does," she breathed.

"Come back to bed," he murmured against her lips. "I'm not even close to being through with you."

Her iron will power faded against the dual battles of her heart and her senses and she drew back, yanking off her shirt and throwing it across the room.

With a delighted smile, Malfoy hooked his arms around her and twisted until she was laying underneath him.

"Excellent choice," he purred.


End file.
